Just Tonight
by HunniCombTrip
Summary: One Shot, Loki/Oc.  Even though her faith was sealed..Loki still stole her for a night.


"Pardon, My Lord?" your voice cracked as you stood on the second step just in front of Odin as he sat in his Throne, his wife next to him. He gave you a nod and brushed a hand through his grey beard and sat up straight "Althea, you are the Daughter of a fallen friend, a Dear friend at that, I have raised you to become the woman you are now, thus, this is how you are to join this world with another" Odin spoke with such conviction that commanded the attention of whoever was in the room.

"Shouldn't I choose who I spend the rest of this immortal life with?" your voice strained as you tried to reason with Odin, he couldn't of arranged a marriage for you, just for the sake of an alliance between one world and this one...it was ridiculous and you refused to hear anymore of it. You looked to Frigga, she had to speak for you, something...anything, you begged her but she turned her head from you..she consented to this to?. Your head spun as the hot sting of tear's brimmed across your water line.

Despite your arguing and your pleading, Odin wasn't listening, his word was final, you were to be married off to some strange Prince that you didn't even know of. Though, outside the Throne room, Thor, Loki and the Warrior's listened "she is brave..I will give her that" Sif sighed as she roamed around a bit, Thor gave a slight chuckle "brave but not with intelligence...Althea will not get my Father to change his mind" he told her as he leaned against the wall, Loki gave a slight glare at the door to the Throne room..married off?...that wasn't fair, didn't his Father realize the attraction Loki had to you?..or did Odin not think of you worth a marriage to Loki.

Loki was silent as he sat upon a step with his Brother behind him, the arguing went on for an hour or two but none of them left the outside of the Throne room, Althea, as well spoken and soft as she was, had a temper, one that rivalled even the God of War. Loki didn't even look up from the floor as he heard his Father slam his staff down and just like that Althea stopped speaking "this is final Althea, you are to be married for the sake of Asgard" his voice boomed through you and shook your core, then you knew...you were doomed, this was happening and there was nothing you could do.

You took in a sharp breath "I refuse" your voice shook and faltered but you stood firm and let Odin know in a silent look that you were not going to make this a light event. You left the Throne room, bursting through the door, your fist coming into contact with the first guard you saw "how dare he" you yelled just as you came to the edge of the Palace, Thor gave a look to Loki who was staring right at you, he stood up and came to your side. Thor had noticed since their childhood that Loki on some level thought of you more then just an adopted Sister.

"You mustn't hold such anger toward our Father" Thor said just behind you and Loki as Loki didn't hesitate to calm you with his hand on your shoulder, you sighed and rubbed your forehead "just leave me alone" you breathed out and turned to leave, Loki still reached out to you, for you to come back but no, you had made a fast escape from them. Volstagg stood and chuckled "could you make your infatuation with that woman even more obvious Loki" he teased as Loki adjusted his vest and brushed off his sleeve "I have no idea what you could be speaking about Volstagg" Loki played it off as nothing but he couldn't help but want to follow after you.

And he did, sometime after, when everyone went to feast. Loki went to find you and he did, right in your favourite spot, he came behind you, pondering on how to approach you in the Moon light that showed off your pure and innocent look. He grew jealous and envious of the Moon light, in his mind, he should be the one to grace each perfect detail of you and to indulge himself within your Beautiful form, not this light and not this strange Prince that was to have you in no less then a week..he refused to let that happen.

"How predicable, I find you right here as I do almost each night" he chuckled as he sat down next to you "Althea..." he was going to admit his love for you because this could be his one chance but he stopped..what was the point?, what would it change?..nothing, it would change nothing...that Prince would still have your hand in marriage...not Loki, he would have to suffer in silence and watch his Althea be with another, it hurt him to even think about that.

Though when lost in thought, he didn't realize that you had asked him what was wrong. He smiled and shook his head "nothing..." he muttered and looked around the Garden that was illuminated with the Moon light "I'm scared Loki..." you breathed out after a moment of silence, Loki didn't even look at you as he slid his hand over your hand and held it as he rubbed his thumb in a soothing motion over the back of your hand "I know.." he answered in the same tone in which you spoke, he was scared to...what would become of him?, he had loved you for the longest time and now...he couldn't have you.

That thought made his heart pound in his chest and he swallowed hard..a life without you..what point was there?. No, no...he refused, he couldn't let someone else have you, it wasn't fair, you were his and that was it. In a moment of panic and heart break, not wanting to let you go, Loki turned to you "Marry me?" he asked as he panted in the slightest, his heart still pounding. You looked at him, confused and even your heart began to pound..was he serious?.

Loki reached out and brushed your dark hair to behind your shoulder and then brushed his hand to your soft cheek "I'm serious, right now, I am serious" he was desperate for you to be his and his desperation was evident in his voice. You gave him a soft look "Loki...I can't.." you said and turned your gaze from him but he made you look at him once again "I'm the one who has loved you for the longest time, not this Prince who doesn't even deserve to speak your name...I am not worthy of you?" he asked, holding you to look at him.

You smiled and reached up to touch his hand that rested just at the crook of your neck, you pressed his hand more into your skin, his touch was comforting and so was his confession "Loki, I don't doubt that you have loved me for the longest time, just like how I don't doubt that I have loved you for the longest time..." you paused and Loki couldn't believe what you told him but the expression you held wasn't so comforting to his swelling heart, your hand removed his hand from your neck "we can't..." you breathed out as you looked down at your lap, Loki moved closer, his warm breath hitting your face and his eyes scanning your gorgeous facial features, his hand crawled back up to your warm cheek.

His nose touched your nose, brushing against each other, his breath was shaking with anticipation as he could just about taste you on his lips "then grant me this one night to claim you as mine forever, I want you to be mine and mine alone...let me show you just how much love a man could hold for one woman" he whispered against your quivering lips, you gave him a slow nod, lost in his slow embrace and his smirking form, he kissed you, slow and with ease, like it was always meant to be him.

Loki held you right there in the Garden, not caring if a Guard were to see. You loved him back with the same intense passion as he was showing you, desperate to feel the love from each other. This night was reserved for them and as both of them laughed and shared a kiss here and there while Loki held your hand and brought to his room. Loki held you to him "I'll be gentle with you" he whispered in your ear as he laid you down on his bed, undressing you and tending to the lust that burned in you.

That night, Loki took you as his, he branded you with his kiss and his touch, you were his. Though, as you stood at the Alter, just at the last step in front of Odin, as he stood to unite you and this stranger, you couldn't find Loki in the crowd, not even with his Brother who stood beside his Mother at the Throne. You never experienced heart break until you said "I do" and then heard it back from the Prince that wasn't even worth your time.

Your heart was breaking and so was another one, Thor left to see his Brother, Loki stood at the place where he had asked you to be his, silent as ever "Brother, do not hold such heartache, Althea will be more then content-" Loki cut Thor off "It doesn't matter, what is done is done...she is not mine to keep..but she is mine forever" Loki gave his Brother a mischievous grin, Thor gave Loki a confused look as he stood closer to Loki "what have you done Brother?" Thor asked but Loki held his grin and sighed as he looked out to Asgard "claimed what was mine to begin with" he answered with a chuckle.

Back with Althea, once the ring was slipped on your finger, your hand fell to your stomach and you smiled, Asgard would have an Heir to the Throne but the child wont be the result of this arranged marriage or the result of this alliance it was the result of that one night where passion and love consumed you and Loki, even if you couldn't be with him and even if his child was to be raised be another man...this was all still his, just for you and him, forever bonded with the creation of a life and that was more then enough for you and Loki.


End file.
